Code Veronica: Rebirth
by Albert Wesker1
Summary: Steve Is Back...So Is Wesker, Target is Umbrella But HCF will be there too... Lethal Encounter


Resident Evil  
  
CODE VERONICA - FANFICTION BY Mert B.  
  
(Begins from the last part of Code Veronica Complete)  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------  
  
Code Veronica: Rebirth  
  
-PART 1-  
  
(PROLOGUE FROM CVC)  
  
Chris grabbed the linear launcher as it is released, aimed at Alexia, fired a shot, missed. Alexia began to split toxics on the ground. The liquid began to burn as Chris tried to escape. Chris dodged fires and aimed at her again. He knew that Alexia would dodge the shot. He aimed at her left and fired. Alexia saw that Chris fired Linear Luncher and trid to dodge left. But as Chris aimed left the shot connected at her chest, making her blow. The explosion made Chris fall down. He dropped the Linear Launcher and rolled on the ground as all explosions took place on the battlefield. He got up quickly and ran down the stairs. The last explosion took place after him as he jumped down asd saw Wesker with Claire.  
  
Claire: Chris!!! ahh...  
  
Wesker pushed Claire to the left, into the hatch in the collapsed wall.  
  
Wesker: Move...  
  
Wesker walk in after Claire followed by Chris. As Chris entered in he saw only Zombies around... He knew that he didnt have enough tim to take them down... He began to run to the end of the corridor... He passed all zombies and opened the door.  
  
Wesker was holding Claire as he stood near a hug sub-marine...  
  
Claire: Chris....  
  
Wesker: Well done Chris... the only thing left now... is revenge....  
  
Chris knew that Wesker was after Alexia for the virus... and he destroyed her... this was the 2nd time he beat Wesker...  
  
Chris: Let her go Wesker... You dont want her!!!  
  
Wesker looked at Claire...and then Chris...  
  
Wesker: Fine....  
  
Wesker released Claire pushing her over Chris... Claire fell down... Chris helped her sister get up... Both look back at Wesker...  
  
Wesker: Today is a good day... I came for Alexia... but killing you is even better...  
  
Chris: Sorry to dissapoint you... but Alexia is...gone!!  
  
Wesker: Thats no longer concern to me... I have Steve...to work with...  
  
Claire looked at Wesker as she stood behind Chris....  
  
Claire: What??  
  
Chris: Steve??  
  
Wesker: In his body..there is still a little T-Alexia(Veonica) virus...  
  
Wesker chuckles... as that makes both Claire and Chris furious...  
  
Wesker looks back at the Sub-Marine...  
  
Wesker: Maybe he will come back alive... Just as i do... and be able to see your sister again...  
  
Chris: You freak!!!  
  
Claire tries to run over Wesker her feeling her eyes filled with tear again but Chris holds her shoulder to stop her  
  
Claire: Dont you touch him!!!!  
  
Wesker: I am sorry... but my man have already taken him...  
  
Chris keeps looking at Wesker carefully...  
  
Chris: You get out of here Claire...  
  
Claire looks at her brother furiously  
  
Claire: But what about you??  
  
Chris: As a surviving member of S.T.A.R.S... I have to finish this...  
  
Claire: Okay...remember you promise...  
  
Chris looks at Claire and smiles...  
  
Claire runs out of the area...Chris turns back to Wesker  
  
Chris: I will end this once and for all... Say hello to my comrades...you have killed  
  
Wesker pulls out his sun-glasses and looks at Chris with his freaky eyes...  
  
Wesker: I dont know where do you get your confiedence Chris...  
  
Wesker begins to walk to Chris as he steps away from him... Chris keeps stepping back until he sees a table with iron pipes on it... Chris grabs an iron pipe and hits at Wesker`s face... Wesker stops for a moment... Chris tries to hit again but Wesker blocks the shot by putting his arm in front of the pipe... Chris looks at the broken down pipe and got shocked as he still holds it.. Wesker pulls the pipe among with Chirs and kicks him in the stomack making him fly away and fall on the ground...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------  
  
Claire runs into the huge hangar with the Harrier in... Looks up at the plane and turns back up the emergency elevator, her eyes searching for Chris to return... She climbs up the ladder and sits into the 2nd seat in the cocpit. She couldnt forget the words Wesker told about Steve...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------  
  
Chris looks up to Wesker still feeling the pain of the kick... Wesker walks to Chris once more... As Chris gets up Wesker puts another punch to his stomach... Chris steps back with pain... Wesker goes on with two straight punches connecting to Chris` face... Chris feels that he was about to faint when Wesker hits him in the face again. Wesker grabs Chris from his back and hits to his chest with his knee once more and punches him once more mking him fall. Chris gets up at blood drops from his nose to ground... Wesker turns his back to Chris and holds his arms up...  
  
Wesker: Sure, I am not human anymore... But just look at the power I gained!!!  
  
turns back to Chris and hits to him with an uppercut making him fall down once more on to the ground... Wesker chuckles with joy of defeating his enemy... Chris loks up at Wesker ant then to the air seeing huge iron blocks attached to an rope... he sees the rope it going down to a lever.. Wesker laughs at Chria evilly.  
  
Wesker: Magnificent!!!  
  
Points his finger to Chris  
  
Wesker: Dont you think??  
  
Wesker tires to jump over Chris for an final blow..But Chris moves out of the way and jumps over to the lever with his last strength making the lever go down... Wesker lands punching ground making its surface pierce into small pieces... As Chris pulled down the lever the iron bars were released. Wesker looks up and sees the huge bars falling over him but he didnt have the time to escape. As all bars fall Wesker screams in pain and left under the bars. Chris looks at the mess and leans his back to wall to relax for a moment...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------  
  
  
  
The Explosions can be heard... The destruct system that Chris activated just before battling with Alexia has begun to destroy the Antartic Base... Chris decided to move fast but... He saw the Iron bars over Wesker was moving... The huge iron bar moved and dropped as Wesker got up again. Chris looked at Wesker thinking a way to stop this man. Wesker opened his eyes once more looking directliy at Chris. He even didnt seem to be hurt. Chris got up. Wesker steeped forward again but he felt that he was feeling dizzy. Also Chris was feeling the same was becuse of the battle with Wesker...  
  
Wesker: Nice try...  
  
Chris: Wesker!!!  
  
Another explosion nearby heard at that point... The wall near to Wesker and Chris blew with an incredible sound letting flames get in between Chris and Wesker, Wesker stepped back holding his face, as Chris turned his back to the explosion... A huge pillar fell down between Chris and Wesker and begun to burn. Wesker looked at Chris with his face badly burnt standing behind flames.  
  
Wesker: Today is your lucky day... Next time we meet... dont count on another...  
  
Chris: Next time!!  
  
Wesker: Until we meet again!!!!  
  
Wesker begin to laugh as flames begin to fill room... As more explosions took place Chris decides to get out of the room... As he ran out all he heard was Weskers laughter and explosions...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------  
  
Chris ran back the way he came he could feel the extreme heat around. Pressed the button of the emergency elevator that leads to the hangar. He saw flames covering around. As the elevator door opened, he got in quickly. Elevator begun to raise, but something was wrong... The flames was filling the space under elevator, creating a great pressure. Chris looked at the floor sign... He was almost there... As the elevator door gets open flemes get into the Elevator, puthing Chris out of the elevator.. Chris flew out and hit to the nose of the Harrier holding it tight... Claire couldnt believe what happened that time. She looked at her brother amazed...  
  
Claire: CHRIS!!!  
  
Chris looked back at Claire smiling...  
  
Chris: Hey, you know that ı always keep my promises...  
  
Claire smiled. Chris got in the cockpit quickly and took of the plane... Explosions took place undre the plane destroying the whole hangar as the took off... They were safe...  
  
As they begin to get away from the base, Claire looked at his brother... She put her hand on his.  
  
Claire: Chris, promise me... Please promise that you wont leave me alone again...  
  
Chris: I am sorry Claire... But its not over yet... There is still something we gotta do...  
  
Claire: You mean??!...  
  
Chris: Yeah!... Its payback time...We have gotta destroy Umbrella! Now! Lets finish this once and for all!!!  
  
As they headed to the Umbrellas base, the Antartic base exploded completely...  
  
  
  
(This Part Is From The Game, I was one of those rare persons who saw that scene because CV-X was not released, thats why i wrote this part. )  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------  
  
-PART 2-  
  
(RESURRECTION)  
  
Wesker looked at his face in the mirror as he laeft the Antartic base with Sub-Marine few minutes ago. His face was badly burnt, but he was not terrified, he knew that it wouldnt take more than an hour for his cells to refresh it. He got up from his seat, the sub-marine was heading to the HCF secret base. Wesker begun to walk. Two HCF agents that assisted him in this mission looked at him.  
  
HCF Agent: Sir, the body is in the compartment, if you want to take a look.  
  
Wesker: You have done well...  
  
HCF Agnet: Sir, its been a nearly hour since he died, we had better to get the sample now from his body...  
  
Wesker: I know... Follow me...  
  
Wesker turns to the other agent  
  
Wesker: And that Harrier you spotted in radar... Make sure locate it...  
  
HCF Agent2: Roger That!  
  
Wesker turns back and begins to walk to the compartment followed by the agent.  
  
HCF Agent: Sir, after we get the sample, we can get rid of the body... Another mutation is possible, we cant risk it...  
  
Wesker: No!... I have plans on that boy.... He will help me...  
  
HCF Agent: But Sir, we were told....  
  
Wesker: Shut up... Are you opposing me?!!! I have my own reasons to keep the body... Anymore Questions???  
  
HCF Agent: No... No Sir...  
  
Wesker: Good... Now follow me...  
  
He walked into the dark compartment, as he turned the lights on he saw the moitonless and pale body of a boy at his 17`s. He walked over the body and checked his pulse.  
  
Wesker: I will take the blood vial... You make sure all dvices ar working and ready...  
  
HCF Agent: Affirmative  
  
Wesker took out a needle... Stabbed it to Steve`s neck. He took the blood vial and haded it to the HCF Agent...  
  
Wesker: Analyze this and report me...  
  
HCF agent walked out of the room with the blood sample... Wesker turned back to Steve, put his hand over his forehead and smiled.  
  
Wesker: You will be grateful to me son, i will let you see Claire again, but... Probably, you wont be remember ing her unlike me... Ah... that will be also painful for her, but youre the key that will meka me reach to Chris easier... Welcome, comrade....  
  
Wesker laughed again as the Sub-Marine reached to the base...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------  
  
Chris landed the Harier into an large sand fielt near the forest, he knew that Umbrellas base was beyond that forest... As he got out of the plane, he heard strange voices. He looked at his sister.  
  
Chris: Claire, youd better not to come with me...  
  
Claire: Chris, you promised me... you wont leave me alone again, I cant stand losing you once more  
  
Chris looked down...  
  
Chris: Fine, but you will stay out of trouble...  
  
Claire remembered the facility that she tried to inflitrate not long before  
  
Claire: Chris, I know a way, follow me  
  
Claire lead the way to a Ventilation Shaft, they went inot the ventilation shaft that leaded to the Generator room... As the enterd the room, they realized the Generator was in emergency position and was saving power.  
  
Chris: It looks like, there is something wrong here...  
  
Claire said nothing and looked up to the camera that made her got spotted before. Claire showed Chris the security cam. They sneaked out side carfully. Now they were in the long corridor, that Claire was chased by Umbrella Soldiers, Claire couldnt forget the scene that Chopper appeared infont of the window and stopped for a moment.  
  
Chris: What are you waiting? We gotta be quick Claire....  
  
Claire: Right..  
  
Chris: there must be a Self-Destruct system in this base too, we gotta activate it...  
  
Chris opened a door and entered, that was a huge labratory, the silence in the building was terrifiying both of them but, thay had to do this...  
  
Chris: I will take a look around Claire, you keep eye on the door...  
  
Claire: Okay...  
  
Claire sit to the chair looking at the door, she couldnt remembered the things happened in Rockfort and Antartic... She closed her eyes for a moment becuse of being tired... She saw Steve`s image in darknes... Heard the last words once more: "I am gald that i met you... I love you Claire..."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------  
  
  
  
Wesker walked down the hall and went into a room... He could see an operation table in the other room... Steve`s motionless body was on it. Not long after, two men entered room. They looked each other and begin tom make preperations. They made some injections to Steve`s body and covered him with an blnaket that gives extreme heat. Wesker was watching the operation behind the glass... His reflection on glass show him that his face was already healed. He smiled a bit. Two men get out of the operation room. Wesker waited there watching. Not long after a scream of pain heard aroun. Steve`s body was moving once more... Wesker looked at him and walked into operation room. Steve was tied to the operation table...He was shivering... Wesker looked at his eyes, there was no expressin on Steve`s face.  
  
Wesker: Welcome back... comrade....  
  
Steve: aahh.... c....cold....  
  
Wesker: Its gonna be ok....  
  
Steve: w...what...? w...h...ere.... ahh... my ches..t....burns.....  
  
Wesker: Can you remember anyting?...about what happened...?....  
  
Steve: Pain....i cant stand..... aaaaahhh.......  
  
Wesker: Understood....  
  
Wesker took a needle from shelf behind him and injected it to Steve`s neck...  
  
Wesker: Sleep now... We will talk later...  
  
He looked at him once more. Walked out of the operation room. An HCF agent was waiting for him infront of the door.  
  
HCF Agent: Sir, we revealed the location of the Harrier you asked us to follow, the harrier landed to the field next to Umbrella Main Complex 30 minutes ago. Should i sent men over there?  
  
Wesker: No...don`t... I will handle this... I have plans... He will be awake in an hour... and I want you to call Wong over here... She will be coming with us...  
  
HCF Agent: Sir, yes sir...  
  
Wesker: Are the tests on T-Veronica Virus positive?  
  
HCF Agent: Yes sir, they are beggining on experimets soon with new sample...  
  
Wesker: Good, inform the boss about situation... and one last thing... I don`t want you to tell anyone anything about Chris Redfield or the Harrier plane... This operation will be known as an attack to our rival Umbrella... Understood??  
  
HCF Agent: Yes... You can trust me sir...  
  
Wesker: Good... Now go... Tell Wong that i want to see her...  
  
Wesker turned his back and walked to his room. As he entered his room he looked at his face on mirror...No wounds... he whispered the name: "Chris". He opened his drawer and took out a picture of S.T.A.R.S, whom most were dead...  
  
Wesker: You were always stubborn Chris, and you always followed the right... Thats why we cannot be allies today...  
  
He put the picture back at his drawer, as his heard his door open. He looks at the door seeing a woman with black HCF uniform and Sunglasses..  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------  
  
Chris: Claire...?...Are you ok??  
  
Claire opened her eyes. Looked at Chris... Chris saw that there were tears in her sister`s eyes once more...  
  
Chris: Oh...Claire.... what`s wrong...?  
  
Claire: Chris..I cant stand...thinking that he is not alive anymore....  
  
As Claire begun to cry again, Chris hugged his sister tight.  
  
Chris: Steve...?... Look Claire... it happens some time... we have to seize this that way... I have lost nearly all of my Team Members... because of this...  
  
Claire: HE WASN`T A TEAM MEMBER FOR ME!! THATS NOT THE SAME THING!!!  
  
Chris: ....  
  
Claire: sorry... Chris... I don`t wan`t to lose anything else this way...  
  
Chris: No...i am sorry...that was a bad metaphor... but since we are the only hope to destroy Umbrella, we have to go now... We can`t let them to harm anyone else...  
  
Claire wiped her eyes and looked at Chris...  
  
Claire: Right... Let`s go...  
  
Chris: I found a map of this building... It looks like Compute Terminals are on the 10th Floor, I bet that we can access to the Self-Destruct system from there...  
  
Claire: O.K... I know where the elevator located... Follow me...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------  
  
-PART 3-  
  
(Hostiles & The Traitor)  
  
Wesker looked at the woman came in to his room.  
  
Wesker: Come on...take a seat...  
  
Woman sit to the chair next to the door without saying a word.  
  
Wesker: We are heading to Umbrella`s base in an hour... So make preparations...  
  
She looked down as she kept listening Wesker...  
  
Wesker: Whats wrong with you today Ada?... If you don`t want to come, i can inform boss and let you stay here...  
  
Ada: I warned you before Wesker!... Never call me with that name again...!!! Ada...is gone... Long time ago...  
  
Wesker: Whatever... Tell me if you have a problem...  
  
Ada: What do you want from the boy...? He is too young to handle this pain... He can`t go on like that... I even don`t want to think if he sees his relatives of friends again... Look... he is just a boy... Let him die... Let him have some peace... unlike us....  
  
Wesker: Haha... No...you`re wrong, Steve will remember nothing unlike us... They made sure he wont remember anything... He will be just a dummy for us to help... He will only listen us... He will help me lure Claire and Chris...  
  
Ada: I see...This umbrella operation is an cover for your revenge plan...  
  
Wesker: Thats none of your business...and I don`t want anyone else to hear about this...Understood?  
  
Ada: I don`t care... Thats none of my business at all...  
  
Wesker: Good...Now go make the preparations...We are going as soon as he is awake...  
  
Ada got up and headed to the door...  
  
Wesker: One last thing....  
  
Ada look back at Wesker..  
  
Wesker: Be careful around your emotions... You remember what you told about Steve?... If he sees his Relatives or Friends..?  
  
Ada: Yeah..Whats up with that?...  
  
Wesker: Well you may see one old friend on this operation... I figured out that he is working for Umbrella right now...  
  
Ada: You mean?...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------  
  
Claire ran to the elevator followed by Chris. Claire pushed the button and called elevator. The building was still so silent, which was terrifying them. They got into elevator and took it to the 10th. floor. As the door opened they saw a long corridor infront of them. Chris saw thw sign "Computer Terminals"  
  
Chris: This way!  
  
Claire followed him to the room and they entered. The room was empry and the computers were running.  
  
Chris: Something is wrong...  
  
As he said that word, the other door of the room opened with a loud noise and full body armored and gas masked umbrella soldiers came in.  
  
Claire: CHRIS!!  
  
Chris stood infront of Claire...  
  
Umbrella Solider: We have been waiting for you....  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------  
  
As chopper was gettin closer to Umbrella HQ, Wesker looked at Ada and Steve... Steve was looking down without an expression on his face. Ada`s face was seem to be terrirfied, not because Steve was with them but...  
  
Wesker: Here is the plan once more, as we get in, we will split up, Steve will come with me, you will go and activate Self-Destruct system when I say you... Any questions?  
  
Steve looked at Wesker... Told nothing...  
  
Ada: Understood...  
  
Chopper landed into the field next to the Harrier.. Wesker jumped off, followed by Steve and Ada. They walked to the front door of the Complex... Wesker handed Ada a C4, and she set than to door... They walked away from door and Ada pushed the button of detonator...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------  
  
An explosion heard, and then the alarm went on... "Intruder Alert, We have Hostiles, Front Door, Sector 3, 3 suspects spotted, backup immediately"  
  
Umbrella Soldier looked at Chris and Claire...  
  
Umbrella Soldier: I see, you are not alone... Youre sneaky than i remember Claire...  
  
Claire looked at the standing behind Chris  
  
Claire: How do you know me??  
  
Umbrella Soldier looked behind.  
  
Umbrella Soldier: You all go and check front door, Hunk, you stay with me...  
  
As the other soldiers ran out there was only Claire, Chris and 2 Umbrella Soldiers left in the room.  
  
Claire: HOW DO YOU KNOW MY NAME??!!  
  
Hunk aimed at Claire and Chris.. chris didnt have the time to draw his gun...  
  
Umbrella Soldier looked at Claire and removed his gas mask slowly... Claire couldnt believe what she saw...  
  
Claire: LEON!!! You!!!... Thank god you`re here... you thrilled them...  
  
Leon looked at Claire and aimed his Shotgun at her...  
  
Leon: Stay right there!!!...  
  
Claire: Leon??!!! What are you doing??!!  
  
Chris: So you are Leon, the guy who informed me Claire was in Rockfort... You helped me and now...Youre.... being a traitor....  
  
Leon: That was a little plan to find you Chris... You know much about Umbrella, we couldnt let you go free... I told you where Claire was...Because we knew that you would go to Rockfort... We were planning to capture you there but...unforutnately our Rival Companion HCF attacked the island...  
  
Chris: You mean...Wesker??  
  
Claire: Leon...Stop this nonsense... you....  
  
Leon: I made a wise decision Claire.... They gave me a chance... Look at your position, and look at mine... I am the commander here now...  
  
Leon looked at Hunk...  
  
Leon: Meet with Hunk...The most reliable soldier Umbrella ever had...  
  
Hunk didnt moved a muscle a bit... He was concentrated on his new mission with all of his soul...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------  
  
  
  
As Wesker walked into hall, Umbrella soldiers came in too. Wesker looked  
  
around and seeing around 15 soldiers. Ada and Steve followed him.  
  
Umbrella Soldier: Stop, right there!!! Hands up!!!  
  
Wesker kept walking to the elevator...  
  
Umbrella Soldier: Thats it... OPEN FIRE!!!  
  
Soldies opened fire to Wesker and Wesker just ran behind to the closest wall with a great speed dodging all bullets. Steve walked into the hall from outside opeining fire with his NATO-PARA heavy machine gun nearly taking most of the soldiers down. Ada threw a grenade to the balcony of hall making it ruin down taking the soldiers left alive... Wesker got out and looked at other 2 HCF agents. He smiled at Steve...  
  
Wesker: Youre learning fast boy...  
  
They headed to the elevator and entered...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------  
  
  
  
Chris looked at Claire`s eyes, as if he was trying to say something and Claire looked back with meaningful eyes as they were talking in mind. All of a sudden, Chris pushed Claire out and yelled: "GO!". Claire Began to run through the corridor heading to the elevator. Leon looked at Hunk  
  
Leon: What are you waiting for? Follow her!!!  
  
Hunk said nothing but he ran out as well, as he spotted Claire running, the gun shots heard from inside. Chris looked at Leon, who is no longer concentrated, then grabbed his arm which he was holding a magnum. Leon looked at Chris, Chris sent his left elbow to Leon`s face hard, making his nose bleed. Leon fired the Magnum several times, but he was unable to shoot Chris as he was holding Leon`s arm so tight. Chris reached for the knife he used in Antartic, and took it out, stabbing Leon in shoulder and making him drop his gun. Putting several punches to Leon`s face, Leon fell down nearly passed out. Chris looked at Leon on ground...  
  
Chris: I thought you were trustworthy, but it looks like umbrella is everywhere....  
  
Meanwhile, Claire, being chased by Hunk went in to the lab at the opposite side of the elevator after she pressed the elevator button, she hid herself under a desk looking at the elevator door. Hunk wasnt around, but Claire was in suspense knowing Hunk is soldier of Umbrella, and according to files she read, he is the best soldier of umbrella... Not long after, Claire saw elevator door opening, so she got out and begin to run that way, but she stopped and fell back as she sees an familiar person, Wesker!  
  
Wesker: Oh, Claire Redfield, i knew you would be here among with your stubborn brother... Now, where is he??  
  
Wesker grabbed Claire from neck, holding her up. Claire closed her eyes in pain, Wesker looked behind at Ada...  
  
Wesker: You scout ahead, find Chris, and eliminate any umbrella People get in your way...  
  
Ada looked forward then began to run with an incredible speed till she enters to the room and saw a man handcuffed to the waterpipe on the wall, Ada recognized the guy, Leon, who helped her before in Raccoon City. Slowly walked to him seeing his face covered with blood. Put her hand on Leons face, and Leon opened his eyes slowly looking at Ada...  
  
Leon: A...Ada?...  
  
Ada: Ada is gone....  
  
Leon: Youre alive....  
  
Ada looked down, as she did not want to remember her past, struggling within, trying to decide what to do...  
  
Leon: Whats wrong?... Dont you remember me?...  
  
Ada: Sorry Leon, but this must be done, since youre an enemy to me now...  
  
Ada unholstered his gun aiming at Leon, closing her eyes as she kept her other hand on his cheek.  
  
Leon: Ada?.. What are you doing???  
  
A gun shot is heard from outside, Ada looked down at blood on ground just killed the man who she really loved before, knowing there is no return back from her misson now...  
  
  
  
Wesker tightened his hand, holding Claire from neck, giving her more pain. Claire tried to struggle but feeling that pain, her conciousness, almost faded away. Wesker looked up at the young girl with an evil expression on his face.  
  
Wesker: Now, i want you to call Chris here... I know you have a radio... Do it now before i kill you...  
  
Claire: N...never...  
  
Wesker shook her again giving her more pain as a familiar voice is heard from behind: "Wesker... I got the new test results and virus, we can get out of this place..."  
  
Wesker looked behind seeing the young boy Steve standing there not expecting him to come this fast. Claire opened her eyes looking at the boy standing behind Wesker as she gasped for air. Claire narrowed her eyes trying to believe what she sees there and said with a low voice  
  
Claire: S..Steve...  
  
Steve looked at Claire not responding, just waiting for an command from Wesker.  
  
Wesker: You can leave... Take the chopper on roof and get out of here... I have something to handle...  
  
Steve turned around walking to the dooras he puts the vial and test data cd to his side-packs.  
  
Claire looked at Steve walking away slowly  
  
Claire: STEVE... no....Wait...  
  
Steve looked back over his shoulder, staring at Claire again wondering whats going on.  
  
Wesker: For the last time... Call Chris here....  
  
Claire: N..never!!!!  
  
Wesker doropped Claire down as she was all weakened and she began to cough, gasping for air holding her throat as she leans againd the wall sitting on ground.  
  
Wesker turned around looking at Steve who is watching them  
  
Wesker: Steve... come over here... Looks like we dont have to wait till we go back to base... We just found a compatible test suject to see what new virus can do...  
  
Steve turns around and walks next to Wesker then looks at the girl sitting there on ground in fear  
  
Wesker: Now, go on... inject that virus you obtained to her and let us see the results.... Meanwhile... maybe his mighty borther camo and save her from us...  
  
Wesker chuckled and Steve took out the virus sample in a needle from his side pack, and kneel in front of Claire holding from neck with his leather gloved hand. 


End file.
